


Sanctuary

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Sweet, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Dean又中咒了。Sam照顾他的哥哥（三岁）。





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> 送给最喜欢的尼亚。谢谢你总是陪我聊可爱的梗和脑洞！

“我很抱歉，Sam。巫术不是我的专长。”

Castiel看起来的确非常抱歉。他的手凝在半空中又收回来，最终还是没有触碰Sam Winchester绷紧的肩膀。“我会试着四处打听一下解咒方式，如果你需要的话我也可以联络……”

“不。说真的，你已经足够忙了。”Sam胡乱揉了把脸，试着让自己听起来不那麽疲倦，“没问题的——你知道吗？我相信地堡里一定有相关的解咒方法。搜集资料是我的强项，这并不困难。”

Castiel点了点头，眉头却是担忧地纠在一起。并非他不相信Sam的能力，而只是当下情况有别。

“但你同时还需要照顾Dean.” Castiel禁不住提醒道。

他们几乎是同时看向蜷缩在床上的人。亮金色的短发丶长长的睫毛丶洒在鼻梁和脸颊上的雀斑丶柔软而纤弱的四肢——孩童般柔软纤弱的四肢。实际上那的确是个孩童。他正在闭着眼睛呼呼大睡，软软的嘴唇上扬着，睡得酣畅而安稳；对於身旁两个男人目光聚在自己身上并困扰地揉着额际，显然是浑然不觉。

Sam叹出一口气。这可能是他三十年人生里最为沉重的一口叹息。

“……是的，”他说，俯下身去碰了碰孩子温热的脸颊。“我同时还需要照顾Dean.”

  
＊

  
试想像平时的Dean Winchester。他会趴在床上吃东西丶幽默感像是定格在小学一年级的时代丶在Sam忘记给他买派还会哼哼着表达不满——这样的Dean已经足够让Sam感到头痛非凡。Sam不敢想像三岁的Dean会是个怎样的孩子，或许他会让Sam的头痛程度直接翻倍。可能还是三倍。

而光想像“因为中咒而变回三岁小孩的Dean”就让他头痛欲裂。先不提他要给Dean解释现状和解释自己的身份；如果他像个普通的孩子一样，大哭着“_我要妈妈_”和“_爸爸在哪里_”的话，Sam应该怎麽办？如果他像个普通的孩子一样，对陌生人（是的，三十多岁的Sam对三岁的Dean来说绝对是个陌生人）有着极度恐惧的话，Sam又应该怎麽办？他不能跟Dean直言事实，但跟Dean说谎也算不上是个好主意。

或者他应该再找Castiel来帮忙，他始终是个天使，他总该有方法的——

“呜……”细细的声音响起。

思绪戛然而止。

Sam反射性的挺直身体，低头看向蜷在被窝里的小东西——他的意思是，看向蜷在被窝里的兄长。他的兄长，Dean，正在不安份地转着头，软软的金发在白色枕头上蹭着。孩子提起又细又白的手，用手背揉了揉眼睛，绿眼这才缓缓地睁开。他坐起身来，因为刚睡醒而看起来迷迷糊糊的，视线同样迷迷蒙蒙，来回转了数圈才定焦到Sam身上。

“呃……嘿，”Sam看他久久没有反应，便微笑着向他打了声招呼，“你感觉如何？”

在Sam温柔友善的笑容背後，埋藏着他充满恳愿的心声：_请不要哭丶请不要哭丶真的不要哭丶也不要问我“爸爸妈妈在哪里”……_Sam小心翼翼地观察Dean的一举一动，生怕下一刻那双绿眼珠就会盈满水汽，小小的脸蛋从苍白涨成通红。

孩子继续直勾勾地盯着他。绿眼睛先是眨了第一下，然後是第二下。在Sam怀疑孩子是不是正在酝酿崩溃和放声大哭的瞬间，Dean突然有了动作。

“嗯！”从Dean的嘴里蹦出来软软的童音。他朝着Sam的方向伸出手，双臂张开在空中挥动着。“Sammy, 抱抱！”

Sam的嘴巴微微张开。如果是平日的兄长，他只会嘲笑Sam这样看起来蠢毙了。但现在的Dean只是又摆了摆手臂，一小撮翘起来的金发在空中弹弹跳跳。

“抱抱。”Dean坚持道。

Sam在原地愣了五秒，直至Dean第三次重覆“抱抱”的时候才终於弯下身，伸手将兄长捞到了怀里。

  
＊

  
Dean被咒语从三十多岁的男人变回了身心都是三岁的小孩子。按理来说，他理应不知道自己是一个猎人，不知道双亲都因为恶魔而死亡，更不知道自己有一个名为Sam Winchester的弟弟。

但要向咒语和巫术追求逻辑——这本身就是一件不合理的事情。经过Sam给Dean的一番问话以後，Sam把兄长的状况大致理解为：身体和精神状态都回溯到三岁，但记忆完好无缺。Dean记得自己是个猎人，记得自己有一个弟弟，甚至记得眼前的Sam就是他的Sammy丶他的弟弟。而三岁的孩子似乎并不在意自己的弟弟为什麽会是个又高又壮的大男人。

是的，向咒语和巫术追求逻辑本身就不合理。

这让他稍微松了一口气。至少他不需要费力气给Dean编造谎言，也不需要花数天时间赢取孩子的对自己的信任。他可以有更多的时间专注於翻查解咒方法上——他原本是这麽以为的。他原本是真的非常天真地这麽以为的，直至裤脚被用力一拉以前。

Sam低下头来，碰上一双既绿又透澈的大眼睛。

“Sammy!” 孩子见他看向自己了，眨眨眼睛仰起小脸。他笑了起来，笑容里载着跟三岁小孩再符合不过的天真，“Sammy.”

“嗯？”Sam应道。连Sam自身也没注意到他这一声鼻音的柔软。

Dean的手指轻轻拽着Sam裤子的布料。“陪我玩。”

“Dean, 我在忙。”Sam指了指自己面前。木桌子上摊满了翻阅到一半的书本，大多都是魔典和咒语笔记；放在一旁的笔记型电脑屏幕上挤着密密麻麻的文字。Dean努力地踮起脚往桌上瞄去，眨着眼睛重新看向Sam。

“陪我玩。”他扁了扁嘴巴。孩童的脸颊看起来异常柔软，这使Sam在揉揉Dean的脑袋和捏捏Dean的脸蛋之间犹豫起来。Sam最终选择了前者。他的手掌足够宽大，能够覆盖孩子整个脑袋，甚至绰绰有馀；金亮而软软的发丝撩得掌心一阵一阵的微痒。

“先等我忙完。你可以……回房间看电视，好吗？”Sam距离从地堡大量书本里找到解咒方法还有好一段距离。如果不尽快给兄长解咒，他回复正常之後肯定是要碎碎念和唠唠叨叨的，绝对会没完没了。

Sam再轻轻一拍孩童的脑袋，见他抿着嘴唇转过头，猜想他总算是妥协了，便转回去拿起其中一本古书开始翻阅。他还有那麽的一瞬间，在心里夸奖Dean以三岁的孩子来说是十分懂事呢——直至裤脚又一次被拽动。他低下头，看见小东西正在手脚并用地扯着自己的裤管，明显是在试着爬到自己腿上。Sam还没到了脚边压着一份不停乱动的重量还能无动於衷的地步，只得又叹了口气。

Sam托着孩子的臀部将他抱到自己怀里，让他稳稳地坐在自己的大腿上。事到如今再用困扰的语气告诉Dean“我在忙”显然作用不大，但Sam还是说出口了，“我说了我在忙。”

他话倒是讲得很温柔。Dean只是在他的怀里晃了晃脑袋，扁着嘴巴说，“我觉得好无聊。”

“你可以看卡通片，或者睡一会。”Sam抱着孩子小心翼翼地调整着姿势和角度，好让自己可以空出右手来继续翻书页和按动键盘。三岁孩子的体重对Sam来说并不算什麽负担，但不安份地在怀里钻来钻去的Dean让他实在难以专心。

“卡通片也好无聊。”Dean软绵绵的说，尾音拖得极长。“我不困。我要Sammy.”

Sam开始头痛了。他从来没有预料到Dean会拥有“黏人”的特质，而那小东西正在仰着头看他，绿眼睛眨巴眨巴的，还在把双腿晃晃踢踢。於是Sam只得把手边的书本推开——不把他的兄长哄好的话，看来他今天都是无法专注於寻找解咒方法上了。

“好吧。”他只得如此回应，看见Dean的眼睛一瞬间亮起来，突然觉得也没多头痛了。他用右手托起孩子的腰，让他再一次换着姿势，这回是脑袋侧倚在Sam的胸膛上。“你想要干什麽？”

“讲故事！”Dean的语气兴奋又雀跃，“讲故事。”

这是难倒Sam了。他的脑海里浮现无数书本的内容，除了一些绝对会被Dean批评为娘娘腔的童话外，他没有想到适合给眼前这个孩子讲的故事。他正打算委婉地让Dean再提出另一个意见，甚至都准备为了满足Dean而带他出门去吃他最喜欢的甜食，孩子却摆着双腿摇着脑袋继续说，“我给Sammy讲故事。”

Sam眨眨眼，伸手去帮孩子梳了梳翘起的发尾。“你给我讲故事？”

“嗯。”Dean点着小小的脑袋，“Sammy最喜欢听的故事。”

哦，这倒是出乎意料——连Sam自己也不记得他“最喜欢听的”是怎样的故事。他为Dean梳理好头发以後将手轻轻地按到他的背上，开始按着一定的节奏轻拍起来，“好吧，我听着呢。”

Dean咧出一个软呼呼的笑容，然後如他所说的，以稚气又意外地可爱的方式开始讲起了故事来。稚嫩的童音有点含糊不清地讲着关於一只小狮子的故事，“小狮子它呢，强壮又敏捷，而且非常非常勇敢！它什麽都不怕，除了暴雨天，因为天空都黑黑的，还会打雷，轰轰轰的——”

熟悉的画面唐突地从Sam的脑海里闪过。

他看见了小时候曾经居住过一段时间的家，他身上盖着柔软的被子，旁边打开了一小道空隙的衣橱让他畏缩。有人正拉着他的手，顺着握在一起的手看过去，他看见Dean——比起三岁小孩更年长一点的Dean——正在打着呵欠，嘴里在含含糊糊地讲着狮子的故事。那个Dean还会在他用眼角瞄向衣橱时捏捏他的手背，一脸无奈地说“_Dad说了，衣橱里没有怪物，胆小鬼Sammy_”。然後他又会轻轻地拍着Sam的手，继续给他重覆同一个故事。像现在这个三岁的Dean所做的。

Sam想起来了，他年幼的时候的确是有一段时间曾经天天缠着Dean，让他在睡前给自己讲这个故事。只是那是因为——

怀里绵绵软软的嗓音开始低了下来。Sam低头去看，Dean的脑袋正在一点一点的，绿眼睛半眯起来，迷迷糊糊。他用手轻轻地护着孩子的脑袋让他靠进自己怀里，不到一分钟的温柔轻拍就看见Dean把眼睛闭起来，呼吸变得缓慢而规律。

刚才还说不困呢。

Sam垂着眉头微笑起来，弯着腰在孩子的发旋上印下一个亲吻。他决定等Dean睡得更沉一点才将他抱到房间去，在这一刻他只是按着模糊的印象回想小时候会牵着自己的手，陪伴自己入睡的Dean。

那是因为Sam喜欢的并非什麽关於小狮子的故事，Sam喜欢的只是Dean的陪伴——幸好Dean似乎还不知道这点，不然他又得有一个笑柄落在兄长的手上了。

  
＊

  
Castiel在那天之後曾经来过地堡两次。第一次的时候Dean还在睡觉，Castiel为Sam买来的补给品（主要是童装衣服，上帝啊，他甚至还买了尿布）并向Sam确认了一下Dean的状况；而第二次的出现，正好就在Dean一脸沉闷地趴在Sam的怀里捏着手指玩时。Dean听见天使翅膀拍动的声响，迅速地转过头去，整张小脸在一瞬间就明亮起来。

“Cas!”他在Sam的腿上乱动着，要从弟弟怀里跳起来。

Sam将哥哥放到地上，看着孩子蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去抱着天使的腿，觉得松了一口气，又觉得不怎麽是滋味——算了，至少现在他能够在这两天以来第一次专注於找寻解咒方法上。

天使正在一脸困惑地看着Dean，然後抬起头以更加困惑的神情看向Sam。Sam伸手指了指抱着他右腿不放的Dean，做了个嘴型：“陪陪他”。Castiel却只是不明所以地歪过头。

Sam叹了口气。“Cas, 或者你可以……我不知道，就陪他玩一会？”

“噢，”Castiel说，“噢。”

他蹲了下来，轻轻松松地把孩子抱到怀里，笨拙地唱起了不完全能够说是好听的摇篮曲。他回复正常之後要是还记得这件事的话，一定会踢你的屁股，Sam在内心暗忖。

在Castiel的帮助之下，Sam渡过了专心研究古书和咒语，却毫无成果的一个下午。天使在他头疼地阖上第五本书的时候走了过来，轻轻地把孩子交回Sam的怀里。这回他终於是拍了拍Sam绷紧的肩膀，犹豫着张了张嘴又闭上，还是一脸凝重地开口。

“他真可爱。”在翅膀再次拍动之前，这是Castiel丢下的最後一句话。

Sam低头看了看怀里呼呼大睡的兄长，即使再怎麽觉得好笑或者不想承认，Sam不得不同意这一点：这个Dean的确非常可爱。

  
＊

  
在数天跟三岁孩子的相处以後，Sam已经完全习惯醒来的时候会看见床边蜷成一团的小东西，指尖小小地拉扯着他的衣角。在发现Dean显然不喜欢一个人待在地堡房间里睡觉以後，他决定直接把Dean的枕头都带到了自己的房间。咒语解开以後Dean肯定会尴尬得要死，但Sam觉得这刚好可以当成对Dean小小的教训——谁让他对付女巫时轻敌呢；而他也发现自己已经完全习惯在抱着Dean的同时流畅地使用电脑以及翻阅魔典古书。

人的适应力真是可怕。

不过习惯抱着Dean工作是一回事；让Dean习惯窝在自己怀里打瞌睡是另一回事。Sam已经并非第一次决定起身到图书馆拿来另一本书丶或是决定走到厨房烹煮晚餐时，发现怀里那一团软绵绵又暖烘烘的躯体正紧紧地黏着自己不放。

这数天的经历让他亲身明白到，他永远不应该小看三岁孩子的力气和坚持——他数不清自己是第几次试着将Dean揪紧自己衣领的手拉开，也没数清他这是第几次失败。他既不愿意用力过重而伤到了兄长，也不想看见自己的T恤领口因为用力过猛而撕裂。更别提要是试着将Dean的手拉开，那孩子会在睡梦中用委屈得过份的鼻音发出黏糊糊的呜咽声。

屡次尝试屡次失败以後，Sam终於学到了两种可行做法。

做法一：如果事情不紧急的话，他大可以等待Dean自行醒来；坏处是，他需要忍受领子被孩童的口水浸湿。

做法二：他可以拍拍Dean的背把他从睡眠中喊醒，再将他放到床上，然後才去忙他要忙的事情；坏处是，这会惹来Dean的不满。

Dean的不满跟Sam想像中三岁孩子表达不满的方式不一样。他不会大哭大闹，不会高声尖叫，也不会把能够触及的东西拿到手里然後随处乱抛乱丢。他只是会噘起嘴巴，低下头来，眼神直直盯着自己的脚尖，闷闷的一声不响。将这样的Dean放到床上，他会揪紧被子紧紧地裹住整个身体，然後瘪瘪嘴将自己缩成一团。

他会闹别扭，像这样——

“Dean, 晚饭做好了。”Sam走进房间里，放轻着声音确保自己不会吓着兄长。

床上那一团被子动了动，从捂得严严实实的布料里传来一声含糊的回应，“嗯。”

“再不来吃饭菜就要冷掉了。”

“哦。”

“Dean.” Sam唤道。

“嗯。”

Sam叹着气，梳了把头发。

但就像每一个三岁孩子一样——在闹别扭的Dean其实并不难哄。Sam可以走过去，将他抱起来拍拍背部，轻轻地前後摇晃着孩子直至他终於攀紧Sam的颈项，扁着嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨“Sammy大坏蛋”。但最简单直接的方法还是凑过去摸摸他软软的脸蛋，然後告诉他“我给你准备了你最喜欢的派”。

“派。”小东西会从被子堆里探出头来，一头短短的金发因为在柔软的布料上到处蹭着而变得乱糟糟的。

“是的，派。”Sam说，蹲下来与他平视。

孩子扁着嘴巴直勾勾地盯着他看，鼓起脸颊不情不愿地从被子里爬出来，伸出双手“嗯！”的一声就当成是回应了。Sam无奈地勾起嘴角，摇摇头便将手臂环到Dean的背後，把他小小的身体抱进怀里。白白软软的手臂抱住他的颈项，Sam听见Dean软糯一片地窝在颈窝里念着Sammy大坏蛋，孩子又暖又软的嘴唇擦在皮肤上，唤起痒痒的触感。

  
＊

  
距离Dean变成三岁孩子经过了将近两个星期，Sam几乎把地堡里大部份的藏书都翻过一遍了。解除咒语的方法，没有。逆转效果的法术，没有。毫无成果。

他以为至少可以找到一两项的相关法术，然後可以顺着应用方式稍微更改咒文，将它更改成适合Dean这种情况这个状态的咒语——但他找不到。地堡的木桌子甚至椅子上全部都堆满书藉，他所做的笔记从一开始的井然有序渐渐变成略显凌乱的字迹。他应该庆幸Dean是个比自己预料中要更加懂事而安份的孩子，不然他或许光在照顾Dean上花心思就要忙得焦头烂额。

是的，虽然会闹别扭丶会闹腾丶跟本来的形象极度不符合地爱撒娇又黏人，但这个Dean的确非常懂事。

像现在——Sam正懊恼地把脸埋着手掌里。他应该要尽快找到给Dean解咒的方法才是，而不是坐在这里自怨自艾；但无力感完全占据了他的脑海，使得他的思路堵塞成为无法运作的死结。而Dean正在将双手绞在身前，咬着下唇看这样的Sam。

细细的脚步声往Sam的方向愈靠愈近。

“……Sammy?”软软的声音在下方响起。Sam的视线从掌心里抬起来，看见Dean大大的绿眼睛里写满了担忧。他朝孩子抿出一个微笑，伸出大手揉过Dean的脑袋。

这种感觉非常奇妙。他正在揉着兄长的脑袋，安抚一脸不安的Dean Winchester（三岁）。而往日总是兄长拍着他的脑袋告诉他一切都会好起来的。他有点分神，以至於没有清楚听见Dean充满稚气的声音。他慢了数拍才问道，“你刚刚说什麽？”

“Sammy不开心？”Dean重覆道。他的脑袋被Sam的手掌按着，垂得低低的，语气也扁扁平平的。

“……不是，”Sam说。他并不觉得自己应该让三岁的孩子担心自己，即使那是自己的哥哥。“我只是——有点苦恼。没事的，你别担心。”

“没关系！”Dean的声音突然变得响亮。他抬起Sam压在自己脑袋上的大手，然後以三岁孩子能有的最大力气拉着Sam的手，试图让他往自己这边凑近。他挥动着右手示意Sam再靠近一点，再靠近一点，再靠近一点……Sam决定直接从木椅子上站起来，单膝跪到地上，直至视线跟Dean对齐，而头微微地前倾着。

Dean放开Sam的手，将又软又白的双手扶到了Sam的脸上。

“Sammy不怕，有Dean在！一直陪着你。” 软糯的童音响在耳边，Sam感觉到孩子暖烘烘的双手按在脸颊上，伴随着一个又一个的亲吻，从额头到眼角丶从鼻尖到脸颊。Dean前所未有的温柔地吻着弟弟的脸。

“一直陪着Sammy.” 他轻声说。

对於Dean即使变成了三岁小孩还是把照顾Sam的心情当成第一任务这点，Sam不知道应该觉得惊讶还是应该毫不意外。

他近乎冲动性一般地将Dean抱到怀里，低下头去，脸埋在Dean的肩窝处深深地吸了一口气。他嗅起来是孩子的那种甜软的气味。现在的Dean抱起来柔软又纤细，但Sam脑里却想起的却是那个不管发生什麽事情都总是挡在身前的背影丶不管自己做了什麽都总是毫无保留的怀抱。

他听见Dean软软地说“Sammy抱得太紧了，我痛”，便将怀抱放松了几分。Dean在他的耳边咯咯地笑起来，笑声清脆，小手梳进Sam的头发里用指尖缠着他半长的发丝绕着圈圈。他在Sam的怀里动了起来，软发挨着Sam的脸颊乱蹭着。

“Sammy是不是哭了？爱哭鬼。笨蛋。不要哭嘛。有哥哥在呢。”他窝在Sam的怀里笑着，从上而下地轻轻摸着Sam的头发。Sam闭起眼睛，既享受这柔软的触碰，又想念那双布满粗茧和伤疤的大手，一时之间所有回应都堵在了喉头里。

最後他只是抱着兄长，念念自语着，“是的，我知道你会一直陪着我。”

Dean凑近过去，黏糊糊地亲了亲Sam的嘴角。

  
＊

  
Dean很爱撒娇。Sam真的从来不知道也不认为兄长会有这样的一面。在这两个星期以来，他总是无法制止地思考：如果Dean不是背负着身为“兄长”的标签，是不是会活得更加自由，更加像Dean？

但Sam通常没有办法在自己的思绪里沉浸太久。主要是因为窝在怀里的一团过不到十五分钟就会开始在大腿上转换姿势，拉扯着Sam的领口丶或者拿头发蹭着Sam的下巴；如果Dean没在趴在他的怀里，那他通常在不到半小时安份地看过电视後，就会跑来Sam的身边转圈晃悠。他现在有了一个新的小习惯——他喜欢趁着Sam不留意的时候尝试亲他。

几天前Dean安慰他般亲着他的额头和眼脸和鼻尖和嘴角，当纯粹又美好的亲吻差一秒就要落到嘴唇上时，Sam反射性地捂住了孩子的嘴巴。

“不可以亲嘴唇哦。”他一脸认真地告诉孩子。孩子眨眨眼睛，长长的睫毛撩得Sam的心里一阵阵的微痒。

“为什麽？”孩子歪着脑袋问道，绿眼睛里倒映着Sam的脸。

“因为——”Sam的语塞和困惑完全体现在他的表情上。他也没有仔细想清楚为什麽不能够让兄长亲吻自己，来自三岁小孩的亲吻不管是落在额角还是鼻尖还是嘴唇上都是再正常不过的，亦并不代表什麽。他憋着一句回应想了很久很久，最後只是凝重地告诉Dean“不可以”。

孩子噘起嘴巴，嘟囔着，“不亲就不亲嘛。”

然後从那天开始，Dean就总爱悄悄地找机会偷袭Sam——例如趁Sam低下头来按揉额角时踮起脚丶趁Sam还没从床上爬起来的时候凑到他眼前丶趁Sam弯腰抱起自己的时候贴到他的嘴边。不过以三岁孩子的脑袋显然是斗不过三十多岁的男人，Sam虽然不理解Dean的执着，却总是可以看破Dean的想法，每次都会先一步用手捂住孩子的嘴巴。

久而久之Dean也只会在Sam的手掌底下嘟起软软的嘴唇。这明显是孩子开始赌气的表现。这个状态之下的Dean不管怎麽喊都不会回应，只会脸颊鼓鼓地回应“嗯”和“哦”和“哼”。

Sam说“Dean, 你最喜欢的派”。只有一句闷闷的“嗯”作为回应。

Sam伸手戳了戳兄长的脸颊，软绵绵的一片。没有回应。

Sam将兄长抱到怀里。孩子只是趴在他的肩膀上一副闷闷不乐的神态。

Sam只能叹着气，把孩子捞进怀抱里圈得紧紧的，他轻轻地捏了捏兄长软呼呼的脸颊，看Dean终於肯正眼看向自己——只是因为要故作凶狠地瞪他——便用手掌兜着他的脸。他一本正经地看进Dean的眼睛里。

……真不敢相信他接下来要对他的兄长说什麽。Sam知道自己肯定会後悔。他在心里给自己翻了个白眼。

“Dean,” 他说，“不能随便亲别人的嘴唇。”

Dean的眼神游移着。

“在嘴唇上的亲吻只能跟最喜欢最喜欢的人做。”Sam的语气非常认真，但他不禁在想像Dean之後到底会怎样天天将这件事当成茶馀饭後最适合讲的笑话。如果Dean敢拿这件事情来嘲笑他的话，他会揍Dean一拳的，无论如何都会。他想要看到眼前的孩子又扁扁嘴巴以後一把将脑袋埋到自己的肩窝里继续孩子气的哼哼唧唧，却没料到Dean一眨眼睛以後居然把视线往他的方向笔直地移回来。

“可是，”他听起来委委屈屈的，“我最喜欢Sammy。”

……噢。

噢。原来如此，他居然要来这一套吗。Sam眨了眨眼，Dean也跟着他眨了眨眼，还像是怕他没听见一样，用更响亮几分的声线重覆，嘴边甚至还挂上了孩童独有那种傻呼呼的笑容，“最喜欢最喜欢Sammy。”

Sam深呼吸一口气——他到底为什麽要给自己挖坑？

“……长大了才能亲嘴唇。”他用空着的手捏了捏兄长软软的脸颊。

Dean抿了抿嘴唇，不高兴地小声说“小气鬼Sammy”。然後从那天起孩子没有再伺机就凑上来要给Sam一个大大的亲吻；Sam辨不清他到底是彻底地松了一口气，还是说不上因由地感到失落。

  
＊

  
世上顶尖的猎人Dean Winchester变成了三岁的小孩子，但这并没有改变些什麽——地球依然继续在转动，怪物也依然继续在到处晃悠丶到处惹祸丶到处杀害平民。这代表Sam依然需要继续执行他们Winchester家的家族事业。即使这一刻他不能指望兄长当他的後援。

来自Garth的电话将Sam从被魔典古书淹没的边缘里拉了出来。Garth略带失真的嗓音表示他发现了一只落单狼人的下落，而在这一带里Sam显然是这一带里唯一一个有空间去处理这件事的猎人。

Sam挂断通话，瞄了一眼窝在床上把整个人蜷成一圈的Dean。

……没错，他的确是唯一一个。

他猜如果在早上六点多起床整理行装的话，就不会被他的兄长打断——他把事情想得太过美好了。事实上，Dean在他刚离开床的瞬间就迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。他至今还保留着用手指勾着Sam衣角的习惯，而Sam则是更害怕会在睡梦中一个翻身压着了他的兄长。至少他应该庆幸两个星期以来还没发生过这样的事情。

他拿起放在床边的行李袋，开始检查他将会需要的猎魔装备。银子弹丶银刀丶左轮枪——

“Sammy……?”

Sam转过头去。他的衣角被紧紧地揪住，兄长正赤脚站在身边，用力地揉着眼睛。“Sammy要去哪里？”

这个Dean也不完全是个无知的三岁孩子，虽然不太清楚逻辑，但他显然有着过去三十多年猎魔生涯的记忆——Sam想了想，觉得比起随意编一个蹩脚的谎言，似乎直言事实更加合适。“我刚才接到Garth的电话，现在得去处理案子。狼人。”

他把手扶到Dean圆滚滚的脸颊上，拇指沿着柔软的弧度轻轻地扫过。孩子的体温总是暖暖的，而Dean还会软绵绵地将脸倾进他的掌心里。他又抚了抚兄长的眼角，“就在附近，我很快会回来。”

“我也要——”

“嗯？”Sam站起身来，听见细细的声音便再次低下头去。孩子那副迷迷糊糊的神情不知道什麽时候收了起来，现在他的绿眼睛闪闪发光，表情乖巧又认真。

“我也要帮忙。”Dean用双手扯着Sam的衣角。“帮忙杀狼人！”

这个动词从三岁孩子嘴里以再天真不过的语调蹦出来，感觉意外的诡异。Sam重新蹲下来，按了按兄长小小的脑袋，“不可以。对你来说太危险了。”

“对Sammy来说也很危险！”Dean噘起了嘴巴，“我可以帮忙。”

他拉开Sam的手，毫无预警地蹲下身去在他们脚边的行李袋里翻找起来。Sam还来不及阻止，就看见Dean的双手执着手枪把它从袋子里拉了出来——如果不是他刚才确认过枪里还没填装子弹，估计就要吓得脸色和嘴唇都白了。他看着Dean捧起手枪，细细的手指紧紧地捏着枪柄，显然手枪对三岁的孩子来说沉得过份，但他还是尝试着用两只手将手枪好好地托稳。

孩子的手因为沉甸甸的重量而颤抖起来。他没有放开手枪，抬起眼看向Sam，认认真真地宣布，“我也可以保护Sammy.”

“是的，等你长大之後。”Sam揉了揉他的头发。实际上他想说的是“等你解咒之後”，话都溜出口了他只是转了转目光。

Dean扁了扁嘴。他依然乖乖地抓着手枪，“但丶但Dean的职责是保护Sammy. 不可以让Sammy一个人去找——”

“……Dean,” Sam打断兄长的话。他把手枪从Dean指尖发白的的手里抽走，丢回行李袋里，稍微挪动一步并伸手将哥哥拥进怀里。“你一直都在保护我，一直都做得很好。”

他听见Dean在他的怀里含糊不清地咕哝着什麽，便垂首亲了亲他的发顶。“你看，你连手枪都没办法拿稳呢，我不希望你受伤。”

“我也不要Sammy受伤。”孩子嘟嘟囔囔的，手指勾紧了Sam的领口。他好像是知道Sam讲得有道理，但又抿住嘴唇觉得自己应该跟着Sam一起去猎杀狼人，才能当一个保护弟弟的称职好哥哥。Sam感觉到怀里的身体逐渐升温，便靠过去又吻了孩子的脸颊，才想起这是绝对会被Dean嫌弃的举动。

他其实也不多在意了，抚着兄长的发顶又说，“我不会受伤的。”

“真的？”Dean问。天啊，这孩子说不定比他更擅长所谓的puppy eyes.

Sam点点头，“真的。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

孩子盯着他看了好久好久。他咬咬嘴唇後伸出手，把幼幼的小指竖起来。

“打勾勾。”Dean软软地说。

Sam忍不住笑了起来。现在他是开始衷心希望解咒成功以後兄长会记得自己在这段期间里的一举一动了。他也伸手，扣住了Dean的手指，轻轻地晃着，“打勾勾。”

  
＊

  
Dean一直是表情变化异常丰富的那类型人。他的眉眼像是懂得说话一样；一个挑眉和细起眼睛就可以明明白白地表达他的困惑，歪斜一下唇线就可以看见他笑容里的不屑。但Sam还是第一次知道Dean的表情可以在三秒之间从明亮的笑容转变成苍白一片。

他猜Dean在自己离开地堡以後一直在楼梯附近处等着。

Sam踏进地堡以後就看见Dean将身体缩成一个球般以手臂抱住双膝，在听见Sam的脚步声响起一瞬间他便抬起了头来，脸上由衷又闪闪亮亮的笑容在瞄见Sam浸成褐色的衣袖後，转瞬之间变成了惊慌。

他跳起来唤着“Sammy”，小手在空中挥动着，想要拉住Sam的手又怕碰着他的伤口。Sam将行李袋随便一丢，钝响回响在地堡里，Dean的肩膀微微一抖，最後小心翼翼地扯住了Sam的衣角。Sam用空着而没有受伤的手臂摸摸他的脑袋——他不太希望自己身上的汗水和血液会沾污Dean身上的衣物。至少不是在他还是个三岁小孩子的时候。

Sam任由Dean拉着自己的衣袖哒哒哒地领着他走下楼梯到木桌子旁边。他看着Dean又跑回楼梯顶试着把行李袋带过来，但过份沉重的重量让他一步都走不动，只好翻找着在里面找出了急救用品。他带着绷带消毒酒精和消炎药跑回Sam身边，Sam在他的催促之下不太情愿地拉起衣袖。

他的手臂上有一道颇长可是称不上深的伤痕，是被狼人以最後的力气丢出窗外时被玻璃划破的。後来给狼人再补上致命一击之後他就坐回Impala里，只来得及止血，但没有更仔细地处理伤口。他比较愿意更快赶回地堡去看看Dean的状况——天知道把一个三岁孩子独留在地堡里一整天会发生什麽事情？

显然Dean一个人在地堡里待着并不是什麽大问题，最大的问题只是他看见Sam手臂上的伤口就咬着下唇吸起鼻子来。孩子手忙脚乱地打开消毒用的酒精，捏着瓶子好一段时间也没有开始为Sam处理伤口。

“嘿，”Sam不禁唤道，“只是小伤呢，别担心。”

事实上相比他们以往受过的伤，现在Sam手臂上这道的确只能算是小伤。他想让Dean安心便露出了一个笑容，然後从Dean的手里接过药瓶，倒到伤口上。他轻轻地吸了一口空气，没有呼痛出声，仅仅是抹走一丝丝的赤色以後便在血口子敷上了消炎药膏。

Dean还在吸着鼻子，他的眼角红了起来。“Sammy答应了不会受伤的。”

“我大意了。”Sam说，面对孩子控诉一般的语气，他只能够软下语气说，“抱歉。”

“坏蛋Sammy.” Dean拿过绷带，咬着下唇，笨拙地开始将绷带缠到Sam手上。他包扎伤口的熟练度比三十多岁的时候要差多了，可Sam一点都不介意。他顺从地伸直手臂，任由Dean将他一圈一圈的绷带绕到手臂上。

Dean几乎把整卷绷带都用完了，才愿意给他固定好绷带。他摸了摸孩子的头发，但孩子只是瘪瘪嘴将东西都塞回急救箱里。Sam能够看出来Dean正在生闷气，叹了口气弯下身，用完好的手臂把他捞到怀里。至少他已经将可能沾着狼人的血液和黏液的外套脱下了。

“我很抱歉，Dean.” 孩子乖巧地窝在他的怀里。他轻柔地捏了捏Dean的後颈处，听见Dean含含糊糊地将脸埋在他的颈窝处回应。

“没生你气。”Dean说，将手臂环在Sam的脖子上，“都怪Dean.”

“什麽？”

“我没保护好Sammy. 我的错。”软嫩的童音混着热热的气息喷洒在Sam的颈窝处。他听见孩子在两个多星期以来第一次的抽泣。

_天啊。_Dean是真的——Sam的心脏揪得紧紧的，而同时却又柔软一片——真的永远都将Sam放在了第一位。不管他自身的状况如何，是受伤了丶是生病了丶还是中了莫名其妙的咒语成了一个精神年龄只有三岁的小孩子。

Sam将手臂又收紧几分，轻柔地前後摇晃着怀里的孩子。他轻声重覆着“不是你的错”和“没事的”，而Dean紧紧地抱住他的颈项，哭泣的声音和漫进他衣领里的泪水在好长一段时间以後才被平稳的寝息取代。直至他确认Dean已经睡得足够沉，才敢动了动早已变得酸软的右手。轻柔地护着小孩的後脑，他盯着孩子哭得红通通的脸颊和眼脸看了数秒，垂下头去用嘴唇碰了碰Dean温热的柔软脸颊。

他早就知道Dean的眼泪很要命，但这个破坏力远超他的想像。Sam把挂在他睫毛上的一小滴水珠擦去，缓慢轻柔又小心翼地抱着兄长站起身来，将他带回房间。孩子睡得又沉又香，连Sam把被子捂到他的身上都没有任何动作。

哭泣会消耗不少体力吧。他最後又亲了亲兄长的额头，才轻抚着手上缠得紧紧的绷带，回到大厅去收拾方才被随意乱丢的行李袋。Sam注意到躺在袋子里的手机屏幕正在闪烁着光芒。

是来自Garth的讯息。

他皱起眉头，暗暗希望这不是又一宗案子——说真的，他还需要时间陪伴Dean。不过执起手机以後，他最後一丝的烦躁也随着讯息的内容而消散在空中了。

  
＊

  
Dean睁开眼来，看见自家弟弟正以右手托头盯着自己看，嘴角噙着笑意。他翻身起来，完全没按捺住翻白眼的冲动。

“Shut up,” 他低骂道。Sam一脸无辜地眨了眨眼睛，跟在走进浴室梳洗的Dean背後，仍然是一脸无辜的神情。

“我还什麽都没说。”Sam笑着说。

“你的眼神就足够吵了。”

Sam因为这个非常Dean Winchester式的回应而大笑起来，有一半是因为Dean这样尴尬又难堪的神情真的异常地好玩，而另一半是因为这代表Dean Winchester终於回复正常了。

他的兄长回来了。

“真粗鲁啊。”Sam倚在门边依旧在笑。他知道Dean含着一口泡沫是在含糊不清地骂他“Fuck off”，但他决定装作没听清，重覆一遍以後便收到了Dean向他举起的中指。Sam耸了耸肩膀，好不容易收起笑意，终於决定提起比较正经的话题。

“你应该给Garth打一个电话，至少道句谢，”Sam说，“是他给我提供解咒线索的。”

Dean将嘴里的泡沫连带着清水吐出来，含糊不清地回应，“Fine.” 他有点凶巴巴地说，“现在让我一个人好好洗把脸。”

Sam又抿出一个笑容。“What? 所以你今天不需要抱抱了？”

“_**Sam Winchester——**_” Dean的语里带上了警告性。Sam再次放声大笑起来，却也没有按照Dean想要的那般乖乖退开放他一个人，而只是退回了房间里坐到床上。谁知道解咒以後会不会出现什麽副作用，他需要好好注意Dean的状态，至少在未来两天都不能够掉以轻心。

他还没有直接向兄长确认，但根据Dean那种尴尬得快要死掉的态度来看，他显然还记得变成三岁小孩子後的事情。太棒了，这代表以後Dean每提起一件他的童年糗事，他都可以找到不少反击用的材料。Sam知道自己这一刻的笑容肯定非常不怀好意。

Sam等待Dean离开浴室时，顺便给Garth传了一条道谢的短讯。Dean肯定不到三分钟就会把这件事丢到脑後了。

他按下传送键，听见门咔嚓打开的声音。从浴室踏出来的Dean额角一撮暗金色头发还在滴着水珠，见Sam还翘着腿坐在床上便又给他送去一枚白眼。

“干嘛？”

“身体感觉如何？”Sam问。或许是因为他收起了充满调侃的笑意，Dean也就没有以充满尖刺的方式作为回应，而只是默默地坐到Sam旁边。

“还好，”他耸耸肩膀，“至少不需要站在椅子上踮高脚才刚刚好够到水龙头——妈的。”

他彷佛是回想起过去两周的生活都觉得丢脸非凡，用力揉着额角深深地叹了口气。Sam拍了拍他的肩膀，以那种体贴谅解的语气表示，“你确定不需要Sammy再给你一个抱抱？”

“你知道吗？Fuck you.” Dean挥开他的手，狠狠地瞪他一眼。

“不要抱抱的话，那可以亲亲啊。”Sam笑得非常愉快，这种感觉实在太过畅快了，看着平时总是游刃有馀的兄长恼怒地用手肘推着他的侧腹。Sam甚至笑得往後仰去，“你看，现在你长大了，可以给最喜欢的Sammy一个亲亲了。”

他想要听见Dean生气地吼着他的名字，然後恼羞成怒地摔门离开房间——嘿，他可是花了两个多星期照顾一个三岁小孩子，这样的小报复也不算是过火吧。Sam用眼角去瞄坐在旁边的兄长，却没有看见恼怒地低下头去压抑愤怒的Dean，只是看见Dean朝着他伸出手。

下一刻他感受到肩膀被用力按住，以及後脑被往前捂下的力道。

他没有真正感受到他们之间第一个亲吻的触感，但Dean面不改容地用手背擦过嘴巴，一句故作镇定的“这不就亲了”，以及他通红的耳尖都在清楚地告诉Sam：刚才的一切并非他的想像。

看来他们之後有不少事情需要好好沟通交流一下——包括Dean这个吻背後的意思，包括Sam胸口里翻腾的感情，以及Dean的想法。

但他们还有一整天甚至一辈子都会待在一起，所以这些总是能够以後再谈的。

现在Sam只想亲吻Dean。

End.


End file.
